Dabusian Kingdom
Background The Dabusian Kingdom was founded by Artic Manders who proposed and inspired the independence of the Dabus colony from the homeworld Taro following the Collapse. Its values include appreciation of struggle, survival of the fittest, and loyalty to the kingdom. History B.U. (Before Unification) In 90 B.U. (Before Unification) many nations of Taro had allied to embark on colonization efforts on the planet for scientific and exploratory purposes. The Colony had a population of 1,000 when the Collapse occurred on Taro and resulted in Dabus being cut off from the consistent replenishment it was accustomed to. When nations began to reassert themselves it was assumed the Dabus colony had been lost as no communications with the colony were ever answered. Some point following the Collapse and lack of supplies from Taro the Dabus colony went into chaos until a leader by the name Artic Manders assumed leadership and cut the colony off from communications with Taro as a symbol of independence for the Dabus colony. When Manders realized much later that Taro was now trying to communicate with the colony he felt it endangered the colony and their newfound independence along with the power and respect he now demanded. Manders went to great lengths to control communications to and from the colony in order to remain in power. Artic did however want to know what had occurred to trigger the long period of communications silence and so he had a large antenna constructed which would enable him to funnel all communications from Taro to his own private quarters where he learned of the great Collapse and resulting chaos. Afraid and yet with a sense of newfound purpose Artic Manders converted the antenna into a jamming device and told his people Taro had fallen into chaos and war and that they were the last of humanity. Before Artic Manders death in 50 B.U. he formally established the independent colony as the Dabusian Kingdom. P.U. (Post Unification) In 34 P.U. (Post Unification) the Human Union embarked on colonization efforts on Dabus leading to conflict with the natives who were once colonists from the old world of Taro prior to the Collapse. While the Union expected the newfound survivors to be welcoming and appreciative of all the bounties the Union was willing to offer instead they were met with great resentment and discourse at the arrival of the Union. Tensions between the two resulted in a war and conflict which lasted over a century and arguably never dissipated. Into the new era of the Human Unions prominence the Dabusian Kingdom was stricken with poverty and violence. Internally the health of its citizens was consistently poor due to the lack of terraformation equipment or protective equipment to combat the harsh conditions of the planet. Notably the Dabusians were greatly more adapted to the environment than the Unions colonists. Treaty of Paggot 42 P.U. Following the Siege of Paggot and the eventually Treaty of Paggot 42 P.U. the kingdom was technically annexed into the union however this treaty was not enforced and dissidence between the two entities persisted. Dabusian pirates and terror groups who were officially not sponsored by the government continuously raided and terrorized the Unions colony of Paggot and its neighboring outposts evening damaging invaluable water filtration complexes and atmospheric control grids. This interplanetary conflict period subdued slightly but lasted until the First Contact war when the second large scale uprising by the Dabusians was cut short by the Battle for Dabus in which the Union and Dabusian forces allied to combat the alien threat. Treaty of Paggot 79 P.U. The Treaty of Paggot 79 P.U. was a more enforced agreement between the two forces which saw the Dabusians granted independence from the Union albeit with great supervision by the Union and a restriction on the Kingdoms military size. In trade the Dabusians were contracted by the Union as its primary merchant and trade company which fed the Dabusian Kingdoms economy. The Dabusian Trading Company was the most well known and expansive trading company featuring outposts on all Union worlds. Eventually after the Unions terraformation efforts began interfering with the Kingdoms agriculture networks and Dabusian terrorists continuously endangered the terraformation efforts the two entities enterred a joint project to terraform the planet together offering jobs and opportunities to the Dabusians a long with a lush green future. Dabusian Kingdom The Dabusian Kingdom went on to establish the Dabusian Trade Arrangement which was a continuation of the Treaty of Paggot 79 P.U. It outlined the Dabusian Kingdoms role in trade and merchant enterprise and also allowed all Dabusian Kingdom merchant and trading vessels to be equipped with essential security weapon systems. In addition since the Union could only colonize Dabus and hold embassies on Union worlds it amended to have three Dabusian Frigates defending every Embassy and to officially divide the planet of Dabus in half along a diagonal line giving the Union the North Pole and the Dabusian Kingdom the South Pole each faction had ownership of northern and Southern Hemispheres of the planet. Eventually a massive terraforming containment antenna array was set up dividing the planet visibly from space as the Unions half become more lush and green while the Dabusians side became more savannah-like. Category:Human Union Category:Knights World Universe Category:Faction